Come Back to Me, Please
by moondragon44
Summary: Soul has been gone on a mission for almost a year, no one has heard from him in three months. wanna know wat happens read it. my first published fanfic. please read and review! SoMa : one shot
1. Chapter 1

Come back to me, please

Maka's POV

I open my eyes. I'm sitting cross legged in the middle of a field. Its warm and sunny. I see flowers dotting the green grass. I know I'm dreaming. I close my eyes, when I open them I gasp, Soul, he's standing in front of me, watching me with his beautiful blood red eyes. I stand "Soul" I whisper. He opens his arms a tear slips down my face I start to run towards him but with every step I take he gets further away. He gets further and further until finally….

My eyes flashed open. There were tears streaming down my cheeks and I was drenched in sweat. "Soul" I sobbed. I wiped my eyes and got up to take a shower. Soul had finally asked me out when we were 14. About a year later I turned him into a death scythe. Life was great, we were madly in love. Then, a year ago, we were 17 and Lord Death asked Soul to go on a mission. He said it was dangerous, that Soul might not come back. He hadn't wanted to go, didn't want to leave me, but I encouraged him. I told him it was his duty, that I knew he would come back. Before he left he promised to call me once a week, and he did, until three months ago. One week he just didn't call, then the next week, and the next. Lord Death had completely lost contact with the group, all we could do was wait and hope. I had turned 18 a week ago. All day I had waited hopefully for a call from Soul, when no call came I broke down and cried for hours. Soul couldn't be dead, I refused to believe he was dead. People were talking about funerals. They wanted me to plan something for Soul, I couldn't, he WASN'T dead. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked down the hall to my room trying hard not to look at the closed door across the way. I dressed quickly and went to the kitchen, just as I stepped into the room the phone rang. I thought about just ignoring it, but finally I picked it up "Hello?" I said "Maka" the voice sent my heart jumping into my throat "Soul" I choked out "oh my god, Soul, I thought, I don't know what I thought…" he laughed, cutting me off "I'm fine Maka, I'm great, I'm coming home" that was it, I burst into tears "oh Maka, honey don't cry please." he pleaded with me "you know I cant stand it, I love you" I took a shaky breath, "when, Soul? When are you coming?" "tomorrow im getting on a plane in an hour" I cried even harder, he was okay he was coming back to me. I heard voices on the other end then "look, Maka I have to go. Ill see you tomorrow. Love you." I sighed "I love you too, see you tomorrow Soul" I hung up smiling, he was coming home

I sat at the gate waiting for Soul's plane to land. The only other person there was an old woman sitting in the corner. "who are you meeting?" she asked me, her voice was thin and aged "my boyfriend, I haven't seen him in almost a year." I replied. "he was on the mission?" she asked. I nodded "me too, my son is coming home today. Got the call last night first one in three months, couldn't stop crying" I smiled remembering my call from Soul. Finally they announced that the plane had landed, people began to stream out of the gate. I scanned the crowd for Soul's fluffy white hair, then I saw him "Soul!" his arms were around me before I could take a step forward. He pulled away to look at me "I missed you so much" he leaned down to kiss me and half the people around us applauded "do it now!" someone yelled. He pulled away looking annoyed "Rusty," he sighed then he dropped to one knee and reached for his pocket, I almost screamed. "Maka, being away from you for this long has made me realize that I never, ever want to be away from you again. I love you with all my heart and soul, will you marry me?" tears were streaming down my face"yes, yes of course I will." He slipped the diamond ring onto my finger and the crowd of people clapped again. He stood up and pulled me to him for another kiss. "lets go home" he whispered in my ear. I grabbed his hand and held in hoping I would never have to let go of it again.


	2. Authors note

There is going to be a sort of sequel to this story. It will cover the wedding and stuff.

Here is the summary

Soul and Maka are happy. They have a one year old daughter and a good life, but a disturbing letter Maka receives on their wedding day still haunts her. Will Soul leave her again? And this time, will it be against his will.

I haven't thought of a name for this sequel thing yet

Review some suggestions. I need them!

Love you all thank you for reading my story!

3 Moondragon


End file.
